DraOne: Marhaban Ya Ramadhan!
by Cuzhae
Summary: Sederetan kisah dalam bentuk drabble/ficlet/one-shot bertemakan bulan penuh berkah, yakni bulan suci Ramadhan. #RamadhanChallenge
1. Ramadhan Tiba!

Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh!

Menyambut datangnya bulan Ramadhan ... Syifa ingin membuat _work _baru. /yaelah

Semoga gak macet di tengah-tengah :"

Gegayaan banget 'kan? Padahal _work_yang lain belum selesai :')

Ya, nekat jalani_challenge._/halah!

Kepada kalian yang membaca ini ... Syifa minta maaf jika pernah menyinggung perasaan kalian dalam bentuk apapun, entah disengaja ataupun tidak :D

Mari manfaatkan bulan penuh berkah ini dengan sesuatu bernilai ibadah. Siapa tahu nanti tahun depan kita tidak dapat berjumpa kembali dengan Ramadhan /Ga

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan~

—————xxx—————

K O L O M N U T R I S I

_xxx_

1\. Apa persiapanmu untuk menyambut bulan puasa?

2\. Apa harapanmu untuk Ramadhan tahun ini?

3\. Apa pendapatmu terhadap_work_ yang akan dilaksanakan oleh _Author?_

*xxx*

Mari terapkan budaya baca cermat, memberi masukan dengan santun dan bijak, serta menghargai keberagaman dalam berkarya dan perbedaan pendapat. _Be wise_.

.

.

.

Sudahkah kamu _review_ bab ini?

_Scroll/Swipe_ untuk membaca bab selanjutnya dari _fanfict_ Marhaban Ya Ramadhan!


	2. Day 1: Sahur

Hari pertama puasa biasanya adalah sesuatu yang paling dinanti dan agak berat. Belum terbiasa dengan jadwal keseharian yang berubah, mulai dari awal bangun sampai tidur. Namun, itu anggapan orang awam. Karena bagi BoBoiBoy hari itu tak begitu spesial— seperti beberapa tahun lepas. Alangkah kecewanya ia hanya menyambut Ramadhan sendirian ... lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

———xxx———

BoBoiBoy FanFiction Indonesia

DraOne: Marhaban Ya Ramadhan! Cerita milik Cuzhae

BoBoiBoy milik Monsta

• Rate: T || Friendship || No super power! || BoBoiBoy & Yaya Yah•

#RamadhanChallenge || Prompt; Day 1 — Sahur

_____xxx_____

* * *

* * *

.

.

.

Teman Sahur — BoBoiBoy n Yaya

.

.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, nampaknya BoBoiBoy harus kembali menyantap sahur sendirian. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah peninggalan Tok Aba dan mengurus usaha kedai cokelat kakeknya itu— seperti wasiat yang ditinggalkan beliau untuk sang cucu. Wajar bukan kalau sendirian? Ingin pulang ke rumah orangtua pun rasanya akan sama saja. Sebab orangtuanya bekerja di Kedutaan, mereka jadi jarang pulang. Oleh karena itu mau di Kuala Lumpur maupun di Pulau Rintis sama saja bagi BoBoiBoy, sama-sama sendiri.

"Hm .. Mendekati bulan Ramadhan kedai semakin ramai saja. Badanku jadi pegal-pegal," keluh pemuda bernuansa jingga. Baru saja BoBoiBoy menutup kedai untuk hari ini. Meski Kedai Kokotiam sudah berkembang dan memiliki banyak pegawai, tetap saja sebagai pemilik kedai BoBoiBoy harus bekerja ekstra.

Pulau Rintis berlayungkan senja menandakan hari mendekati waktu magrib. BoBoiBoy berjalan sedikit cepat sebelum azan benar-benar berkumandang.

Ia mengambil nafas sedikit lama. "Besok Ramadhan ya ...?" Merogoh kunci rumah di saku. "Ck. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Sahur pertama bersama keluarga kah?" BoBoiBoy tersenyum kecut seiring kaki melangkah masuk.

Sederhana memang keinginan dia, tetapi terlihat mustahil di perkiraannya. Pernah sekali ia meminta Ayah dan Ibunya untuk pulang pada awal Ramadhan, tak masalah jika BoBoiBoy yang pulang ke Kuala Lumpur. Seharusnya ia terbiasa melewati sahur pertama sendirian, tapi tetap saja di sudut hati terasa ngilu. Ia kesepian.

"Menyebalkan."

Menjelang waktu sahur biasanya warga ramai-ramai membangunkan warga di sekeliling kompleks, entah itu dengan musik, lagu, bahkan memakai kentungan.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam BoBoiBoy beranjak bangun dari kasurnya, kantuk masih menggelayuti pandangannya. Semalam dia melaksanakan Shalat Terawih sampai larut dan berakhir tidak bisa tidur. Tersisa tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu imsak. Oleh karena itu BoBoiBoy hanya memasak telur goreng agar tidak lama. "Apa boleh buat ...."

Tangan masih berkutat dengan penggorengan sampai suara bel menginterupsi perhatian BoBoiBoy. Siapa juga yang bertamu saat sahur?

"Assalamu'alaikum ... BoBoiBoy? Kau ada di rumah? Aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu," ujar tamu tersebut.

Dari suaranya BoBoiBoy tebak ini pasti Yaya— tetangga sebelah.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Sebentar, Yaya!" Takut membuat gadis itu menunggu lama, ia bergegas menyelesaikan urusannya.

Yaya tersenyum lembut ketika pintu terbuka. "Aku perhatikan dari kemarin kau seperti kurang semangat, ada apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Gapapa kok. Cuman capek aja." Menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

Hening beberapa saat. Seperti ada yang sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan BoBoiBoy tadi sebelum Yaya datang, tapi apa ya? 

Alis Yaya menekuk— ia bingung, adakah yang salah?

BoBoiBoy terlonjak— ia ingat tadi 'kan mau sahur. Astaga! Dia harus cepat sebelum waktu imsak datang. "Yaya, kamu masuk aja. Aku mau sahur dulu ya! Nanti lanjut ngobrolnya, oke?"

Dasar pelupa.

Yaya mendengkus geli. Sebaiknya ia bantu menyajikan makanan yang dibawanya ke atas piring. Ia tebak, BoBoiBoy pasti kekurangan lauk untuk sahur. "Nah, makanlah! Aku memasak terlalu banyak tadi dan kutahu pasti kamu belum sahur."

"Ehehe~ Makasih, Yaya."

Melihat tetangganya ini melahap makanan buatan si penyuka warna merah jambu tersebut, pikiran nista lewat di kepala— Yaya seperti berperan seorang istri yang melayani suami.

"Kalo bisa tiap hari gini enak kali ya~ Hemat uangku."

"Seenaknya ya! Pakai uangmu juga. Beruntung hari ini aku sedang baik jadi sup, ayam goreng, sama yang lainnya, ga suruh kubayar."

Nampaknya hari-hari BoBoiBoy akan terhiasi sikap manis Yaya, terutama masakannya. Yah— kecuali untuk biskuit mautnya. Doakan saja menu takjilnya tidak ada biskuit Yaya. BoBoiBoy masih mau lebaran di Kuala Lumpur.

.

.

.

(Ini ocehan Syifa): Maaf kalau mengecewakan dari isinya yang kurasa kurang sreg :") Beberapa fitur gak berjalan mulus, italic, bold, dan yang lainnya suka eror, jadi bahasa asing tidak di-italic TwT

_____xxx_____

K O L O M N U T R I S I

_____xxx_____

1\. Di daerah kamu kalau membangunkan orang untuk sahur dinamakan apa? Di daerah Author sih, namanya obrog.

2\. Enak ya dianterin makanan sahur, apalagi sama gebetan.

3\. Apa pendapatmu terhadap chapter Teman Sahur di DraOne: Marhaban Ya Ramadhan?

***

Mari terapkan budaya baca cermat, memberi masukan dengan santun dan bijak, serta menghargai keberagaman dalam berkarya dan perbedaan pendapat. Be wise.

***

Sudahkah kamu review chapter ini?

Scroll/Swipe untuk membaca chapter selanjutnya dari DraOne: Marhaban Ya Ramadhan!


End file.
